Marvel Super Heroes In War of the Gems
|genre = 2D action platformer beat-'em-up |modes = Single-player |platforms = Super NES }} is a 2D action platformer video game developed by Capcom for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, based on the events of Marvel Comics' series ''The Infinity Gauntlet and The Infinity War. In the game's plot, Adam Warlock calls upon Earth's greatest superheroes to seek out the Infinity Gems before they fall into the wrong hands. Although War of the Gems is based on a similar storyline as the Capcom arcade game Marvel Super Heroes, and each of the playable characters retains one of the special moves they had in that game, it is not a port; War of the Gems instead features gameplay similar to Final Fight and X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse. Gameplay fights a Puck doppelganger.]] The player plays each level as one of five superheroes - Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Wolverine, or Hulk - as they battle through various locations around the globe and even outer space. Each character's health bar is separate and carries over between missions - healing can only be done by picking up items in the levels or using healing items picked up during missions. When a character falls, they must be revived individually with the appropriate item. After investigating an area, the player may or may not be rewarded with one of the gems resulting in a restart of the entire game. Only two can be picked up during the first four missions, one is picked up in the following mission upon defeating The Magus, and then two more are randomly received in two of the four following levels. Each character can also select any of the obtained Infinity Gems before stages to obtain gameplay advantages: the Power Gem enables greater attack power; the Time Gem allows for faster movement; the Soul Gem doubles a character's health gauge; the Reality Gem makes extra items visible throughout the stage; and the Space Gem allows for higher jumps, useful on open stages. The last gem, Mind, is only received upon defeating Thanos, thus completing the game. Playable characters include: *Captain America: Balanced in both attack and speed, he's the second character to deliver powerful hits, as well as the second bulkiest character (all-around type). *Iron Man: Powerful and fast, can use a variety of projectiles and also has double jump and high speed air attack (all-around type). *Hulk: The biggest character in the game, being the strongest, the slowest, the bulkiest and with the lowest jump height (power type). *Spider-Man: The fastest character in the game, but also the weakest. His attack lasts the longest. His low stance allows him to dodge some attacks without having to crouch. Can climb walls by pressing jump near them (speed type). *Wolverine: A balanced fighter between Spider-Man and Captain America. Much like Spider-man, he can climb to walls and is relatively small (balanced type). Reception Allgame gave the game a score of 3.5 out of 5. References External links * Category:1996 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Platform games Category:Fantasy video games Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System-only games Category:Superhero video games Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in Egypt Category:Video games set in South America